mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors
Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors is a Windows errors series made by GWizard777. There are eleven complete seasons so far, including Season 0, which was meant as an "origins" season. Season 0 (January 25th - May 29th, 2015) Season 0 of HUGE Windows Errors serves as a prologue to the series. On the eve of October 24th, 2001, a prototype of Microsoft Sam has been completed by Bill Gates, and was sent to test his might against a barrage of Windows errors. After only five minutes of reading errors, however, Microsoft Sam crashes, and Bill Gates sends a pair of employees to gather spare parts to aid in the rebuilding of a new and improved Microsoft Sam, which was bundled with the complete version of Windows XP. Sam continued his job, reading errors and preparing himself for anything that was thrown at him. Suddenly, minutes later, he was infected with CIH, killing his BIOS, though he was able to recover. This season's antagonist, the first generation iPod (classic), later decided to charge in and capture Microsoft Sam itself. iPod's plan was to infect the world's computers with a deadly virus, and force everyone to upgrade to Mac OS X just to gain immunity to it. Sam tries to save the world from the disaster, but was upgraded to Mac OS X himself! Sam, despite being upgraded to Mac OS X, uses a weapon created by Microsoft to make iPod suffer a fatal error and die, erasing the virus! The world's computers were saved, and a peace treaty was signed by both Apple and Microsoft to never engage in technological warfare ever again. Peace is restored for years to come... Season 1 (July 1st - September 5th, 2009) Microsoft Sam is bored so he wants to read some errors. In this season, he faces a threat known as the Ida-Virus, which struck in S1EP2, after an event in S1EP1, when an error said, "The Linux tux would like to fix Ida-Chan's ditching ways", the Ida-Virus was created and got into Sam's PC, which crashed several times. However, an even larger threat known as the Anonymous Virus stopped the Ida-Virus from coming up, and Microsoft Sam got an E-Mail from Unknown Man saying that Sam "has a Virus that can infect the whole universe". Sam then gave out his password and user name, revealing the Anonymous Virus! Because of him giving out his user name and password, his operating system is now Windows Anonymous. He is then challenged to a Puyo Puyo 7 Contest. He wins and gains immunity from the Anonymous Virus for the rest of Season 1. After that, Anonymous's identity was revealed as JeffKirby58. JeffKirby58 says he made the Anonymous Virus and he is only 8, so Sam can't say his profanity lines or any curse words. But Sam ignores him anyway and says "GO TO SHIT GAY HOMOSEXUAL DUMB ASS CUNT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF CRAP HELL!" He says it several times, and then JeffKirby58 hurts Sam with PSI. Mr. ROFL Robot finds out about it and Sam died... Mr. ROFL Robot eventually gets the Anonymous Virus and shuts down permanently. JeffKirby58 then teased Sam since he can't say on, but then, Ida-Chan suddenly returns! Ida inflicts JeffKirby58 with the Ida-Virus DELTA, a new and enhanced version of the Ida-Virus! Sam then finishes JeffKirby58 off with his SoiNade Launcher. Then, Microsoft Sam gets a message from JeffKirby58 saying that JeffKirby58 has kidnapped Natural Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty. Ida-Chan, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Mary agree to go with Sam. The gang arrives in JeffKirby58's Dungeon. Sam was then challenged to a battle, which was a huge mistake, because the guard put a bug in Sam where he talks slowly. They traveled to the fifth floor, Eventually finding GWizard777. GWizard then used Healing Omega to heal Sam's bug. GWizard also found Radar Overseer Scotty who broke free of JeffKirby58's prison by using one of Sam's profanity lines a whole bunch of times to JeffKirby58. They try to travel to the tenth floor, Room 1A, but PsiPaula4 gets in their way. Sam is finally introduced to a boss battle. Microsoft Sam battles PsiPaula4, only to find out she is immune to Ultimate SOInade launchers. During the battle, Natural Sam appears out of nowhere! Natural Sam infected PsiPaula4 with Windows Jibberish, and then, PsiPaula4 explodes. Sam and friends then traveled to the tenth floor, room 1A, to challenge JeffKirby58 to a Puyo match. Sam eventually won, and JeffKirby58 exploded. Sam and friends go home to celebrate the defeat of PsiPaula4's forces, concluding Season 1. Season 2 (October 9th, 2009 - February 27th, 2010) Sam and friends start their party when an error tells them a new evil is near. Sam reads some errors, then gets attacked by a new virus known as the Griffin Virus. Sam doesn't believe that Peter Griffin gave him that virus, although SAM 42 News Anchor Microsoft Anna says Peter Griffin is still alive. SAM 42 News then goes off the air for unknown reasons. It was revealed that Peter Griffin has taken control of SAM 42 News! Sam reads another error with a shmexy pr0n on it, little does Sam know that the pr0n was infected with the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II! Sam gets infected with it, and then Peter Griffin announced that he was changing his target to Windows Vista. Sam recovers from the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II and reads more errors, then gets an error saying "A squared plus B squared equals THE GRIFFIN VIRUS 4 U!" Sam then suffers from the Griffin Virus then explodes. A recent meeting with Peter Griffin has revealed that Lois Griffin, Peter Griffin's wife and assistant, has in her hands, a trophy of the Ancient Minister from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Peter Griffin then revives it, then demands the Ancient Minister to defeat Mac OS X. Peter Griffin (secretly) changes his mind about the target. Microsoft Sam then encounters an error that is a letter from Peter Griffin that includes a Pokemaniac Virus if GWizard doesn't upgrade his computer to Windows Griffin. Later that day, Microsoft Sam gets infected by the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II, and then the Griffin Virus. S2EP6 kicks off from the New Year's Special, where Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Scotty, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Mr. ROFL Robot die because of the New Year's BOOM. Microsoft Mike keeps on reading errors for Sam, when suddenly, the computer explodes and Microsoft Mary comes in, followed by Peter Griffin, amazingly, during their conversation, Natural Microsoft Sam appears from upstairs. Natural Sam then challenges Peter Griffin to a one-on-one battle in several Puyo matches. Meanwhile, Sam reads errors from Heaven, finding an error asking if he wants to go back to Earth. One crash later, he says Yes. Natural Sam is losing against Peter Griffin. Sam then gets revived from Heaven, along with Microsoft Mike and Mr. Information Robot. Sam and Peter Griffin choose characters, when Sam and friends are surprised as hell Peter picked Feli. Sam then defeats Peter with Sasaki Maguro. Peter then dies. Sam and friends go get pizza... until Stewie Griffin hears the bad (actually good) news from Lois Griffin. Stewie then says the classic Profanity Line to end the episode. In the Season 2 Finale, Sam reads more random errors with interferences, including getting infected with a virus known as the N-Major Virus, getting Prawns instead of pr0nz, and getting Highway Cookies instead of IWAY Cookies. Season 2 was then concluded. Season 3 (April 2nd - November 22nd, 2010) The season begins with Microsoft Sam reading random errors, and then suffering from the Mario Virus. He eventually passed it on to some Lucario. He was later alerted that a nuke was about to detonate GWizard's house. It was revealed at the end of S3EP1 that Natural Microsoft Sam planted the nuke, but the error said that it was a shirt, a pants, a face, a body, a penis, and an ass (which is a person). A certain point in S3EP2 reveals that Microsoft Sam can say "soi" correctly by simply saying "soi life". Sam then faces a lot of trouble, including getting Communist Roll'd. At the end of the episode an error stated that GWizard took a nuclear explosive dump on top of Sam's house, BUT, it was actually the newest antagonist, NWizard666! In the middle of EP3, Sam got immunity from the N-Major Virus until the death of NWizard has occured. Meanwhile, Ida-Chan researches the lifeform who created NWizard666, and it was revealed that it was both SteWeegee 50,000 and WeegeeTron 100,000! Sam is enraged by this, and he takes out his aggression by reading an error requested by 96crisadi. Near the end of Episode 4, Natural Microsoft Sam, and his minions, Natural Microsoft Mike, Natural Microsoft Mary, and Natural Radar Overseer Scotty kidnapped Sam. They also capture everyone else, including GWizard777, who is declared by NWizard666 as "the most important part" of his plan to take over the universe. Sam and friends are then tied up in OMGWTFBBQ Ropes. Sam then reads errors, including those that cause glitches, irritation, and almost anything else. During the end of S3EP5, he gets turned into NaziSoft Sam by Natural Radar Overseer Scotty and his Communist Cookies, but he returned back to normal after the Naturals and NWizard666 crashed. He then soon discovered that, after reading some errors, SteWeegee 50,000 destroyed all of Sam's favorite things. After that, Sam reads some more random errors, including one that said that PsiPaula4 returns as PsiCandyFlossManiac369. In the S3 Finale, Sam reads various errors and eventually encounters SteWeegee 50,000 and WeegeeTron 100,000. He tries to defeat them in a Puyo match, but he cannot because of a 404 Error. Emergencyranger88 then pops out of nowhere to shut the robots down, ending their reign of terror. Before the season ended, Microsoft Sam reads an unshmexy pr0nz error that caused him to use a spaz nuke, concluding Season 3. Season 4 (February 13th - October 30th, 2011) Season 4 begins after the events of the Season 3 Finale. Many crazy things happen, such as Sam getting high, Sam getting his pecs licked off by Microsoft Emma, discovering the No Cussing Club, getting the NOCUSSING.DLL virus, and discovering Pokemon Black and White release date (via NintenWatch). After many errors and WTF Trains, it was revealed to him that SteWeegee 120,000 was the creator of Zekrom and Reshiram. At this point, SteWeegee 120,000 became the main antagonist of Season 4. After many antics and spazzes in the few episodes that followed, SteWeegee 120,000, his headquarters, and his sub-headquarters were destroyed by Microsoft Sam's free bomb. Unfortunately, the bomb didn't affect SteWeegee 120,000 as revealed in a video feed, as he shows up unscathed from that explosion and sends a message to Zero Freezer Entertainment Staff that he is still alive; however, he is no longer an antagonist in this series at this point. An error in the S4 Finale brought up an intruder alert, activating Windows Gun to try and kill the intruder. Season 4 was then concluded. Season 5 (March 1st - August 8th, 2012) Season 5 started with the usual reading of errors, including one that let him get some action (AGAIN), but in the end he was raped by Drew Pickles, the assistant of Juniormingo0099, the main antagonist of the season. He plans to revive old villains of the series to take over the Land of Microsoft by way of a hate mineral pot. So far they have revived Zekrom, Reshiram, NWizard666, and Peter Griffin. Also he has chao-napped every chao & their eggs on Earth 2 as well. They even "recruit" Radar Overseer Scotty (temporarily renamed "Windows Scotty") and decide to blow up Earth 2 with a satellite that they built. With some help from the Chao Sentry 2000 and the Dark Chao Sentry 5000 and their fearless chao leader Evil Betty, the main antagonists get chased off of Earth 2 and barely escape by the skins of their teeth! The season then concluded with Mike teasing Sam with the classic Rock-Paper-Chuck Norris trick. Season 6 (October 1st - December 30th, 2012) The season begins with MS Sam doing his usual thing: reading errors, including one that involved Sam beating Mary in a game of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited. At the end of EP1, he was Communist Roll'd by EmergencyFrost88 via a "package containing IWAY Cookies". In EP5, however, EF88 reveals that he's the main antagonist of the season, in a plot twist, and that Testmingo001010 is a minion of his. In EP7, he also revealed that he has been reviving old antagonists from the old seasons. NWizard666 was also revealed to have been revived as well as Peter Griffin, Zekrom, and Reshiram. Sam and friends decided to go to Frostbiter Castle to finish EmergencyFrost88 and the rest of the antagonists off. Various stuff goes on during said travel, including an RPG battle with Peter Griffin, Sam falling into a "Mingo Jail" and reading requested errors, getting freed by Elvin the Denpa Man, and finally, Sam finally defeating EmergencyFrost88 in the form of a Puyo match. It turned out that EmergencyFrost88 was possessed by an unknown force and really wasn't himself. The season concluded with GWizard being reunited with his girlfriend, Valeria, as well as Sam getting IWAY Cookies as a thank-you present from Elvin the Denpa Man. Season 7 (March 8th - May 24th, 2013) Season 7 started off with Sam reading a welcome back error, an invitation to a luxury spa, one error about unshmexy pronz (as usual), and Frost revealing the main antagonist of the season, the one that possessed him last season. That antagonist's name was Satan, a character from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Sam was then put in a shield that forces him to stay in Satan's Kingdom for all of eternity. He then reads another wave of errors, including yet another reference to the Kingdom of Errors, Lemres stealing Sam's chocolate cake, and shoving an object up his ass for the nineteenth trillion time. Satan then makes Sam shove a potato with explosives up his ass, takes EmergencyFrost88 hostage, and plans to take over the Denpa World. Satan then sent Sam an "ultra shmexy pr0nz" that says "Satan gets it on with Elvin's wife" since Elvin was killed by Satan, then infects Sam with a high-pitched virus. Sam later gets a video call from Crystal the Denpa Girl, Elvin's wife, desperately asking for help before Satan rapes her, but the call gets interrupted by another one. Satan's next plan is to take control of Crystal and rule Earth 2, as well as kidnapping Elvin, Maxi, Valeria, and Microsoft Anna, in which he does. Sam tries to launch Call of Duty mode, but fails due to laziness. After that, Sam watches the new SAM 16 NEWS, detailing the attack against Earth 2 by Crystal, controlled by Satan. Elvin is shocked by this and sets out to rescue her. Meanwhile, Sam reads more errors and we even get introduced to his Denpa Girl, Julie. Unfortunately, she disappears for some odd reason, most likely by Satan. Elvin was then seen trying to fight Satan, and later encounters the King of Evil, who tries to destroy Elvin, but is interrupted by GWizard himself. The King of Evil then summons maudiewanna50, who was betrayed by the King for sucking at Punch-Out. Satan then calls Sam to inform him that a new secret weapon is being built: The Hell Cannon. Satan later challenges Sam to a Puyo match and loses, then explodes upon exiting Crystal's body. Sam and friends go home and celebrate the end of Satan, concluding Season 7. Season 8 (August 31st - December 13th, 2013) Season 8 begins with the usual barrage of errors, including errors with crappy games, Lady Viper, unshmexy pr0nz, and math problems until he was hit with the Really Sethy Virus and crashes. After Amber (the youngest Denpa daughter of Elvin and Crystal) fell asleep that night, she was taken away by an unknown entity, later revealed to be Lady Viper. She demands the Darkness Orb, but as a result of Amber refusing to hand it over, Amber was then turned evil. Sam was cured the following day, was informed that the "disappearance" was caused by the new antagonist maudiewanna50 (aka Seth) and continues to read errors. Later on, the Angry German Kid was recruited as an ally to stop Seth and delivers an error request to Sam, detailing the kidnapping of MrCrazyBolt5150 and the "disappearance" of Amber. Sam later gets a message intended for Jasper (the oldest Denpa son of Elvin and Crystal) from Jago's Microsoft Sam about Amber's "disappearance", which makes Jasper spaz out and inform Elvin and Crystal, whom have already been informed of the kidnapping via a news broadcast. Sam's computer later gets hacked by the Max Headroom masked marauder working for Seth. Jasper and Nicholas (a strong Denpa Man) split up and try to find MrCrazyBolt5150. Nicholas was subject to the torture room by a rouge Denpa Girl named Lizbeth, while Jasper successfully finds Bolt and frees him. Jasper and Bolt were found by a brainwashed Amber and Seth himself. Seth and Amber disappear in a flash of light to their newly built space station, Jasper and Bolt were ordered back to the Angry German Kid's base, and Smoke (from Mortal Kombat III) has kidnapped Crystal, which angers Elvin. Sam and the others board the Delta Starship. Lizbeth gets caught by Stuart trying to escape with Nicholas, who was taken away by Smoke. The Delta Starship later gets shot down into the planet Soice by Seth's Personal Info Theft Cannon, much to Seth's surprise. As Sam reads errors while the Delta Starship is repaired, he gets a message that Seth is developing an ultimate doomsday cannon to destroy the world. Meanwhile, Lizbeth escapes Seth's ship, rescues Nicholas, loses both Stuart and Smoke, and makes it to the Angry German Kid's base to formulate a plan and set off to Seth's space station on the Keyboard Enterprise. Both teams eventually enter Seth's headquarters and come across the possessed Amber. Using the Angry German Kid's newest invention, the Holy Boxing Glove, the heroes managed to turn Amber back to normal. Heading for the main control center to confront Seth and telling him off, Seth, in sheer rage, reveals that he has brainwashed Crystal and is launching a mind-control satellite at Earth 2, as well as destroying it (for some odd reason). Sam and the others make it inside the satellite, where Seth destroys a bologna sandwich factory, and makes the entire planet his next target, but is interrupted by the King of Evil, who gets stunned by Seth. Sam and Mike then challenge Seth and the possessed Crystal to a 2-on-2 Puyo match, in which Sam and Mike won. Seth then explodes, Crystal returns to normal, and Sam and the gang escape the self-destructing satellite. Later that day, Nicholas and Lizbeth got married, and Seth gets grounded (x7) forever, concluding Season 8. Season 9 (January 25th - April 8th, 2014) Season 9 starts off with the usual error reading, until he comes across a Trojan Horse that makes him "log off and get a life". One episode later, he returns to his throne, reading much more errors, including the return of the EatIt show, making Mike reading an error, and another game choice error. Microsoft Sam then crashes due to an anonymous source, downgrading him to Windows 98. Later, he temporarily upgrades to Windows Digestion and suffers the wrath of Bacon. Microsoft Sam is introduced to his daughters, Sally and Cecilia, before a strange man called Jamolo, who infects Sam with the Jam.olo Virus, and kidnaps Julie, Cecilia, Billie, and Sally, and attempts to use their energy to supposedly form a new world filled with as minimal conflict as possible. Sam later recovers using Expeeskoole System Restore 12, and prepares to fight Jamolo. After another round of errors, Sam encounters Stuart, who, despite interruptions from the NSA, orders troops to terminate Microsoft Sam, using another form of the Jam.olo Virus. Sam witnesses a glimpse of Jamolo's plan to create the new world until he gets sent to a ground floor worth of (you guessed it) more errors, featuring Internet Explorer 11, more crap game choices, Lady Viper-induced unshmexy pronz, and the re-appearance of the Ficeeywarpld. Suddenly, Eric from GoAnimate manages to save Microsoft Sam, Julie, Cecilia, Billie, and Sally. They try to escape, but get blocked by Jamolo. While all of this is happening, Stuart gets caught by the NSA, and gets sent to their jail. Eric attacks Jamolo with a charge beam, forcing him to retreat. Sam utilizes the Starship Delta to try and give chase to Jamolo, who then threatens Sam by telling him about the "Jamolo Ender", which can overwrite the world within 10 seconds. Jamolo then tells Sam the shocking truth; that he is the true creator of Sam, and that all of the past antagonists were all illusions created by him to teach him a lesson for "corrupting of the world", and challenges him to a final showdown, but not before more error reading. Several moments later, Sam and Jamolo finally meet face to face, and engage in a Puyo match. Sam emerges victorious. A final wave of errors is read before Sam and the crew head for the 36nd Dimension, where Jamolo is truly located. Jasper and Amber get trapped by the Dimension, spelling out imminent death for them, until Satan emerges and helps them conquer the Pseudo-Land of Microsoft, and break through Jamolo's barrier! Natas initially takes Jasper and Amber, but Microsoft Sam pulls off a ROFL-12 shotgun rescue, then he encounters Jamolo's true form, Wizemolo. Should Wizemolo die, Microsoft Sam will die as well, and die Wizemolo did, as Sam also suffers a Red Screen of Death, and becomes unsupported. Sam's friends and family mourn over his death, and give him a proper burial, concluding Season 9. Season 10 (June 16th, 2017 - August 23rd, 2018) After three years, Zero Freezer Entertainment had managed to revive Microsoft Sam, with upgrades including a new OS, Windows 7, and being more of a "tank" than ever before. Microsoft Sam faces his first error batch in three years, including sending Radar Overseer Scotty to Crambrains University, getting more crappy games, hearing bad puns, and eventually shoving a buzzsaw so hot up it ass, he manages to knock himself out. In another location, however, Guzma, former leader of Team Skull from Pokemon Sun and Moon, finds the iPod from Season 0 and a copy of Windows Vista, and decides to revive him to make them his partners in crime. Later, Microsoft Sam continues to read errors, until he gets his (and others') face(s) stolen by Guzma! Guzma then moves to a secluded location and notifies a child-aged queen of his accomplishments, then goes off to raid more faces, starting with the bakery of Petunia, a Land-renowned chef that saved Miitopia from a similar face-involved disaster. Before iPod and Vista can rob Petunia of her face, Shel Mii, Miitopia hero and well-known scientist, steps in to fight Sam placed on Sasaki Maguro's face in a Puyo Puyo match. Sam is then freed and the errors continue, including an encounter with the Ancient Joke Police (who was later revealed to be Microsoft Mike) and being "killed" by Mike, who tries to take over the series, but gets blown up by a pack of dynamite. Mary then takes over, but Sam returns after finding out his WTF Train was confiscated. After the error reading, Sam and Shel report to the Zero Freezer HQ with G, who finds out the identity of the child-aged queen, that turned out to be a human-like figure named Lily. During the examination, Stuart raids the computer room, threatening to shoot the three! However, Yadiel sneaks up on Stuart from behind and puts him to sleep. The discussion was then taken to the conference room, where the Miitopia team reunites and formulates a plan while Sam reads more errors, including encountering a new character, Soda. After the reading, Sam, GWizard, and Shel take a look at and board the newly-constructed Starship Epsilon, to go after Lily and stop her face-stealing madness. Meanwhile, inside the ship, Skyler, the flirty flower, inspires Stuart to fight for good and help the Zero Freezer crew take down Lily. After another round of errors, the Starship Epsilon sneak-docks onto Lily's base, but Sam and friends are stopped by Vista! Stuart constructs a lie that he is taking the crew to the base's prison, then Vista lets them past! Sam and crew then encounter a room with faces trapped in a cage! Before the heroes could free the faces, they come across one of Lily's commanders, Seela, a fangirl of Stuart. Seela detects Skyler hiding behind Stuart, making her infuriated and more than wanting to coax Skyler into anger. Seela then teleports Skyler and Stuart into a mysterious pink realm, and hosts a beauty contest. Seela starts by removing all of her clothes and showing her body off, while Skyler wears a special flower red bikini. Stuart then chooses Skyler as the winner, then lectures Seela about her wicked and unjust ways. During the lecture, Guzma catches on to Stuart's double-crossing, steals Skyler's face, then disappears! After that, Sam keeps reading errors, including revisitings from the Ancient Joke Police and Soda. Lily then sends a video message to the heroes, displaying Guzma holding Skyler's face and Stuart being captured. Lily then takes Skyler's face, feeling more empowered, and planning to steal everyone's faces, so that hers will be the only one present on the Earth. Guzma, iPod, and Vista then jump in to cover for Lily's getaway, and are soon felled by Tamia, GWizard, and Alex in Smash Bros. At roughly the same time, in a basement portion of the base, Seela is holding the captured Stuart to her liking, but are found out by Sam and crew. Shel then proceeds to call Seela out and defeats her in a Smash Bros. match, with Seela being finished off by Alex Noshi's consecutive biting. Stuart is then rescued and more errors are read. Sam and friends then travel to the top of the base, where they come across Lily (with Skyler's face) and her puppet-strung engineer, Nesnej Namtageaj Nebrew Yttims, or Smithy for short, who has created the Face Field Cannon to ready to single-handedly remove all of everyone's faces from the Earth. Sam and Yadiel then win against Lily and Smithy in Smash Bros., releasing Skyler's face from Lily's grasp and returning the face to its rightful owner. Just as when things were all clear, and the day looked won, Lily steals Shel's face as a last-ditch effort, and escapes into a portal into a dimension oozing with others' faces! Sam and crew, aided by Smithy (who has come back to his senses), sends the heroes into the face filled dimension to end Lily once and for all. On their way, they are blockaded by Lemres with the face of Alec (the news reporter), challenging Alex Noshi to a Puyo match. The match was won, and Alec's face was freed. After that, of course, more errors are read. Once the errors were finished, Sam and crew track down Lily at the inner sanctum at the dimension. Lily then proceeds to absorb all of the faces to grant herself sheer power, threatening to erase mankind with unthinkable amounts of faces at her arsenal! GWizard and Alex Noshi then bring down Lily in Smash Bros., returning Shel's face to her head. For the finishing blow, Shel sends Lily into a black hole, glitches her out, and sends volatile chemicals at her, reducing her to nothing but smoke and ash. Sam and crew exit the dimension, reboard the Starship Epsilon, and go home. Stuart then confesses his love for Skyler as thanks for reinvigorating his spirit, concluding Season 10. Trivia *S3EP1 is the only episode so far to feature Japanese captions. *The Antagonists SteWeegee 50,000, WeegeeTron 100,000, and SteWeegee 120,000 were requested by EmergencyFrost88, who would later go on to be an antagonist in Season 6. *S4EP7 was the first episode to utilize the new 3DS-style avatar for Microsoft Sam (See Microsoft Sam Concepts gallery for more information). *Due to circumstances beyond his control, HEMIpoweredherochao took over the series' fifth season from S5EP2 up until the S5 Finale. *Starting in October 2012, GWizard777 regained control of the series starting with Season 6. *Season 6 was the first (and only) season to feature a fellow TTS Community Member as an antagonist. *S8EP2 was the first episode to be made in 1080p High Definition. *Season 0 was approached differently compared to other Seasons, having five episodes as opposed to the usual eight. *Season 10 was first teased on August 26th, 2016, as Project T, and was confirmed on December 21st of that year. *S10EP1 was the first episode to feature Miitomo-styled concepts, and would keep the concepts going throughout the season, despite Miitomo itself shutting down shortly after the release of S10EP7. Category:Speakonia Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Error series